Le retour de l'amour
by Kratos my lovers
Summary: Et si Zélos parlais à Kratos depuis son départ. Lloyd se rendra t'il compte de ses sentiments, sera t-il capable de tenir sa promesse. Yaoi Zélloyd and KratosXYuan Pas de lemon je suis vraiment pas douée en lemon.


Un an après la régénération du monde

Tous le petit groupe était à leurs occupations

Régal et Présea travailler à Altamira. Génis et Raine étaient retournés à Isélia.

Colette était elle aussi retourner à Iselia, Sheena était avec le peuple de Mizuho,

Zélos était à Meltokio et Lloyd continuer son périple des exespheres bien sur il

lui arriver de temps en temps d'aller voir ses amis bien qu'il était épuisé

physiquement il avait changer il avait une tenue un peu comme Kratos mais en

rouge. C'est cheveux était toujours les mêmes mais sauf qui les détacher, il

ressemble même à Kratos comme ça. Mais il devait avouer que la personne qu'il

aller souvent voir c'était Zélos il était son ami son confident bien qu'il lui cacher

son épuisement. Une fois arriver à Meltokio il frapper à la porte du manoir de

Zélos.

\- Tiens, bonjour Mr Pote, entrez !

 **\- Je m'appelle Lloyd, mais merci.**

Il entra dans le manoir pour se diriger vers le canapé où se trouvait Zélos.

\- **Bonjour Zélos**

- **Tiens salut Lloyd, comment vas tu ?**

\- J **e vais bien je te remercie.**

Zélos savait que quelque chose clochait avec Lloyd il pouvait lire en lui comme

un livre.

 **\- Alors comment ce passe ton périple?**

 **\- Ben toujours la même chose en faite.**

 **\- Tu y retourne quand ?**

 **\- Demain...**

\- **Je vois alors … je t'accompagne !**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je viens avec toi.**

\- **Mais en ton rôle d'intermédiaire du nouveau monde alors ?**

\- **T'inquiète pas pour ça.**

Lloyd soupira

\- **Je suppose que tu ne me laisse pas le choix ?**

\- **Non ! Tu peux rester ici se soir si tu veux.**

\- **Je te remercie Zélos**

Arriver au soir c'était l'heure d'aller dormir mais après plusieurs tentatives, Lloyd ne trouvait pas le moyen de s'endormir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la

chambre de Zélos et ouvrit la porte.

\- **Zélos tu dors ?**

\- **Humm.. Lloyd qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**

\- **Je t'ai réveiller désolé je repars.**

\- **Non viens.**

Lloyd se dirigea vers le lit de Zélos et s'y assit.

 **\- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

 **-** **Non je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

Zélos sourit

\- **Tu veux dormir avec moi ?**

\- **Uh ?**

\- **Tu peux si tu veux.**

\- **C'est vrai ?**

\- **Bien sur.**

Lloyd s'allongea près de Zélos mais ce dernier prena Lloyd dans ces bras.

\- **Zélos …**

\- **Hummm ?**

\- **Merci**

Puis Lloyd s'endormit, Zélos souriant déposé un baiser sur son front

\- **J'espère que tu pourras me dire ce qui ne vas pas Lloyd.**

Puis Zélos s'endorma en serrant Lloyd, et passer la nuit ensemble serrait l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin

Lloyd se réveilla au coté de Zélos qui dormait encore il posa sa main sur sa joue,

 **\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas je te t'explique pas mon épuisement je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, il faut aussi que je tienne ma promesse envers**

 **mon père.**

Il se leva et diriger vers sa chambre.

Quand à Zélos il ne dormait pas vraiment il s'était réveiller avant Lloyd,

\- **Alors s'était donc ça, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas toi non plus**

Car avant que Kratos n'aille sur Derris-Kharlan il lui avait donner une radio pour qu'il puisse communiquer en cas d'urgence, Kratos l'avait autour du cou

quand à Zélos il l'avait dissimuler sur son torse.

\- **Kratos, tu m'entends ?**

 _« **Elu que se passe t-il ? »**_

\- **Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de toi.**

 _« **On ? »**_

\- **Oui, ton fils est de la partie.**

 _« **Je vois alors je t'écoute »**_

Il lui raconta le dénoument de l'histoire

 _ **« Je vois alors Lloyd à atteint ses limites »**_

\- **Oui et comme tu tend doutes il ne veut pas arrêter.**

 _ **« Pourquoi ça ? »**_

\- **Il veut tenir sa promesse envers toi.**

Kratos ne répondit pas

\- **Je pense aussi qu'il veut que tu le reconnaisse.**

Zélos entendit un gémissement de surprise à travers sa radio

 _ **« Je suis déjà fier de lui »**_

\- **Si tu veux mon avis le sais pas, il fait se périple pour toi pas pour lui**

 _ **« Je vois »**_

Zélos pouvait entendre la petite voix de Kratos

- **Kratos … tu pleurs ?**

 _ **« Tu me rappele quand tu est prêt »**_

\- **Ça marche.**

La radio se coupa

\- **Je crois qu'il tient plus a son fils que je ne le pensais.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre

 **\- Entrer.**

C'était Lloyd qui frappait:

\- **Bonjour Zélos bien dormit ?**

 **\- Tiens Lloyd comment ça va ?**

\- **Je viens bien merci, le petit déjeuner est prêt tu viens ?**

\- **Je te rejoins tout de suite.**

Lloyd lui sourit et sortit . Il posa son dos contre la porte et soupira

 **\- Est ce que c'est vraiment une bonne chose ?**

Zélos ouvrit soudainement la porte

 **\- Alors tu est prêt Lloyd ?**

Le brun était plongé dans ses pensées

\- **Lloyd ?**

 **\- Ah quoi, euh oui je suis prêt**

Lloyd descendit les escaliers suivit du regard par Zélos

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminer les deux hommes discuter de leur prochaine

destination.

 **\- Alors la prochaine destination est le tour du salut c'est ça ?**

\- **Oui quelques anges ont dû y laisser certaines de leurs exspheres ou leurs**

 **cristaux.**

\- **Je vois alors tu est prêt, allons y.**

Tous deux sortirent du manoir et Zélos se posait une question,

\- **Dit moi Lloyd comment va tu aux endroit que tu explores?**

\- **Heureusement que tu en est un.  
**

\- **Quoi ?**

Et Lloyd déployer ses ailes un mouvement suivis par Zélos, les deux anges s'envolèrent jusqu'à la tour du salut.

 **« Je comprend pourquoi tu est épuisé Lloyd »**

* * *

Une fois arriver ils redescendit sur la terre ferme mais Lloyd eu un vertige et se retint à un arbre

\- **Ça va Lloyd ?**

\- **Oui, oui sa va continuons.**

Zélos froncer les sourcils et posa sa main sur son torse pour allumer sa radio

 _ **« Que se passe t-il ? »**_

\- **Écoute bien ce que tu vas entendre.**

 **On sentit la surprise dans la voie de Kratos**

 _ **« Très bien »**_

 **-Lloyd !**

\- **Quoi**

\- **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

\- **De quoi tu parles ?**

- **De ça!** disa t-il en montrant son exesphere

Lloyd n'osait pas regarder Zélos dans les yeux

\- **Je dois tenir ma promesse.**

\- **Au point d'en arriver à l'épuisement ?**

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

\- **LLOYD !**

Lloyd ne répondit pas

\- **Regarde moi.**

Lloyd lui obéit et le regarda vers un visage impassible

\- **Cesse de faire cette tête tu ressemble à Kratos comme ça.**

Zélos avait entendu Kratos faire un gémissement surpris

\- **Alors tu vas me dire la vérité maintenant ?**

\- **Quel vérité ?**

\- **La vrai vérité.**

\- **Je vais bien Zélos.**

\- **Menteur je te connais par coeur Lloyd je te connais même plus que moi alors dit moi la vérité.**

\- **C'est pour ça que tu as voulu m'accompagner ?**

 **\- Ça fait déjà longtemps que j'ai vu que tu n'était pas dans ton état normal.**

 **\- Je vais bien.**

\- **Arrête de me mentir, tu peux peut être mentir à ton petit monde mais pas à moi.**

Lloyd le regarder dans les yeux

\- **Je dois tenir la promesse envers mon père Zélos.**

 **\- Au point d'arriver à l'épuisement ?**

\- **Une promesse est une promesse.**

\- **A quel point veux tu tenir cette promesse ?**

\- **Je ne serai pas un bon fils si ne suis pas capable de tenir une promesse que j'ai faite à mon père.**

\- **C'était donc ça ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **C'était pour que ton père te reconnaisse et soit fier de toi que tu tiens tant à cette promesse je me trompe ?**

Kratos et Lloyd avait fais un léger cri de surprise, Lloyd avait baissait la tête à

l'entende de cette supposition

\- **Non… Non j'ai juste fait une promesse c'est tout.**

 **\- Menteur.**

Lloyd ne répondit pas et commença à pleurer ,Zélos marcha jusqu'à Lloyd et déposa sa main sur sa joue en le forçant à le regarder les yeux inonder de

larmes.

 **\- J'ai raison n'est ça pas Lloyd ?**

Lloyd regarder Zélos droit dans les yeux.

\- **C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'il te reconnaisse.**

\- **Je voulais juste qu'il soit fière de moi.**

- **Je vois.**

\- **Mon père me manque Zélos.**

\- **Je sais, je suis sur que tu lui manques aussi.**

Puis Zélos prit Lloyd dans ses bras qui répondait à cette étreinte, les deux hommes rester comme ça en petit moment et se détachèrent de leur étreinte

\- **Ils faut y aller maintenant.**

\- **Lloyd…**

\- **Après cela je te promet de faire une pause.**

Lloyd commença a se diriger vers la tour du salut.

\- **Tu comprends maintenant Kratos ?**

 _ **« Je … je pensais pas que Lloyd … »**_

\- **Eh oui… ce sont les sentiments de ton fils envers toi, je te l'avais dit qu'il ne le savait pas.**

 _ **« Je… je »**_

\- **Ne pleurs pas tu pourras bientôt lui montrer**

 _ **« Je te remercie Elu »**_

\- **Ne me remercie pas tu est son père après tout, je te rappelle.**

 _ **« Oui »**_

Zélos coupa la radio et soupira pour finalement se diriger vers la tour du salut mais sur le chemin entendit les bruit des épées de Lloyd et se mit à courir

\- **Lloyd que ce passe t-il ?**

\- **Je crois que nous avons de la compagnie**

- **Je vois** diser Zélos en sortant sa dague.

Les deux hommes se battait jusqu'à l'épuisement ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais Lloyd tenait à peine debout rattraper le justesse par Zélos

\- **Tsss ils sont trop nombreux et je n'ai plus assez de forces pour continuer.  
**

Zélos posa une main sur son torse pour allumer la radio

\- **Kratos c'est le moment.**

 _ **« Compris »**_

 **\- Kratos ? Zélos comment fait tu pour parler à mon père.**

 **\- Je suis désolé Lloyd.**

Puis une colonne de lumière apparut devant les deux hommes et quelqu'un atterrissait devant eux.

 _- **Hey !**_

Zélos sourit tendit que Lloyd était surpris de le voir ici

 _ **\- Élu je te confie Lloyd.**_

\- **Compris.**

Kratos ce battu pendant un long moment mais les anges était très nombreux qu'il fût essouffler mais il lui rester assez de forces pour combattre

 **\- ATTEND!**

Kratos se retourner c'était Lloyd qui lui avait demander ça

 **\- J'ai encore assez de force pour lancer une attaque.**

 _ **\- Mais Lloyd tu est à bout de forces.**_

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.**

 **\- Mais comment va tu faire tu n'est plus capable de bouger.**

 **\- Aides moi à me lever Zélos.**

Zélos s'exécuta et aida Lloyd à se lever

\- **Moi aussi j'ai un secret que je n'avais jamais révélé à personne.**

Kratos et Zélos fût surpris d'entendre ça, Lloyd accompagner de Zélos se dirigea vers son père et lui demanda

\- **Je suppose que quand tu était avec maman tu était un ange je me _trompe ?_**

 _- **Non**_ répondait Kratos d'une voix triste

 **\- Je crois que j'ai hériter du ton pouvoir d'ange.**

\- **Quoi ?**

 _- **Mais de quoi parles tu ?**_

\- **Vous deux reculez.**

Les deux s'éxècutèrent mais rester quand même prêt de Lloyd au cas où Lloyd rangea le glaive élémentaire de son père adoptif et tenda devant lui la

flamberge de son vrai père

 **« Ô Seigneur,**

 **Projette ta lumière purificatrice sur ces âmes corrompues. »**

 **\- Mais depuis quand Lloyd est il capable d'exécuter une technique d'ange.**

Kratos avait les yeux écarquillés devant l'annonce de cette formule.

 **« Reposez en paix, pécheurs »**

 **\- JUDMENT!**

Puis tous les ennemis dans la tours du salut disparaissent

Zélos se dirigea vers Lloyd

\- **Lloyd comment tu as pût me cacher un truc pareil ?**

\- **Et toi, comment as tu oser me cacher que tu parler avec mon père depuis le début ?**

Zélos ne répondit pas, puis se tourna vers son père

 _- **Je ne pensais pas que tu possédais de tel pouvoir Lloyd.**_

 **-** **J'ai poursuivit ce périple, j'ai tuer nombre de monstres, aider un nombres incalculable de personnes pour toi et tu préfère parler avec Zélos qu'avec ton propre fils.  
**

 _- **C'est n'est pas ce que tu crois Lloyd, je…**_

\- **Non ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu je suis fatigué, fatiguer de vivre ça, tu ne savais pas à quel point tu ma manquer, à quel point je t'aimer et Zélos**

 **tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point j'avais confiance en toi, tu était mon ami, mon confident je suis vraiment déçu.**

\- **Mais Lloyd c'est pour toi que Kratos est là...**

 **\- Si il tenait vraiment à moi il ne serait même pas parti**

Kratos avait l'air surpris d'entendre ça même Zélos l'était.

Lloyd déployait ses ailes et s'envoler loin des deux anges en pleurant.

Kratos commença à pleurer à son tour

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Kratos je suis sur qu'il ne pensait pas se qu'il disait.**

 _- **Pourtant... il a raison.**_

…

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas j'irai lui parler.**

 _- **Non c'est à moi de le faire mais j'ai juste une question Élu ?**_

\- **Quoi ?**

 _- **Tu l'aime n'est ce pas ?**_

\- **QUOI ?**

 _- **Est tu amoureux de mon fils Zélos ?**_

Zélos ne répondit pas

 _- **Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste que tu rendes mon fils heureux.**_

\- **Je te remercie**

Arriver le soir Lloyd était dans son lit chez son père biologique il pleurait puis

alla sur le balcon et déploya ses ailes pour se diriger vers la petite colline qui décorait sa vue, Kratos arriver chez Dirk et frappa à la porte se fût Dirk qui

ouvrit:

\- Oh … Kratos comment vas tu depuis le temps ?

\- **Bien merci pouvez vous me dire où est Lloyd s'il vous plaît?**

\- Bien sur, entrez.

Dirk laissa Kratos rentrer

\- Il est dans sa chambre.

\- **Je vous remercie.**

Kratos montait les escaliers pour aller à la chambre de Lloyd, mais seulement se dernier n'était pas là mais il vit depuis le balcon de paire d'ailes bleues océan se dirigeant vers la colline il alla au balcon et déploya ses ailes à son tour pour s'envoler vers la colline où se trouver Lloyd et atterit derrière lui.

 _- **Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

Kratos s'assit auprès de Lloyd

 _- **Tu m'en veux ?**_

 **-** **Évidement comment je ne pourrais pas tant vouloir.**

 _- **Je comprend mais tu sais la seul pour raison pour laquelle je restait en**_

 _ **contact avec l'Élu était toi.**_

- **Moi ?**

 _- **Oui je lui demander parfois de tes nouvelles et un jour il m'a dit que tu avais atteint tes limites alors il ma demandait de revenir en cas de besoin.**_

 _ **Il était tellement inquiet pour toi qu'il ma demander de venir et tu sais à quelle point il m'adore.**_

\- **Je vois.**

 _ **\- Tu sais quand vous avez eu la conversation a la tour du salut j'ai tout entendu.**_

Lloyd était devenu tout rouge

\- **Tu… tu as tout entendu ?**

 _- **Oui mais tu sais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tous ça pour je soit fier de toi, j'ai toujours été fier de toi**_

\- **Uhhh ?**

 _- **Tu as toujours été ma fierté, tu est ma seul raison de vivre, tu est mon monde.**_

\- **C'est vrai ?**

 _- **Mais oui si je te le dit Lloyd et je suis désolé d'être partit je ne savais pas que ça te faisait tellement de mal, excuse moi.**_

 **\- Tu sais je ne pensais pas se que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vous en voulais juste d'avoir discuter ensemble sans me le dire, il y avait des moments au**

 **désespoir où j'avais besoin de toi mais tu n'était pas là, c'est se qui ma donner la foi de tenir ma promesse.**

 _- **Je suis désolé, mais par contre tu avais l'Élu non ?**_

 **\- Tu as raison je ne suis pas sur d'être encore là si il n'avait pas été là.**

Kratos donna un coup poing sur sa tête

\- **Aieee ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends?!**

 _ **\- EH ! N'OUBLIE PAS QUE TU NE DOIS PAS MOURIR AVANT MOI!**_

\- **EhEh je sais maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas.**

 _- **Ta intérêt oui, mais dit moi quel son tes sentiments envers l'Élu ?**_

Lloyd eu une tête surprise à l'entente de cette question

\- **Je … je**

 _- **Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?**_

C'est vrai que Lloyd avait un étrange sentiment quand il était avec Zélos, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pour personne d'autre même pour Colette.

 _- **Tu peux me le dire tu sais.**_

Il n'oser pas regarder son père dans les yeux

\- **Je … J'avoue que j'ai un sentiment étrange quand je suis avec lui mais j'ignore ce que c'est...  
**

 _- **Est ce qu'il te manque quand tu t'éloigne de lui, est ce que tu penses constamment à lui ou est ce que tu n'a qu'une envie c'est d'être avec lui ?**_

\- **Uh, comment à tu deviner ?**

 _- **Parce que j'ai eu le même sentiment quand j'ai connu Anna.**_

 **\- Alors qu'est ce que sais ?**

 _- **C'est de l'amour Lloyd.**_

 **\- De… de l'amour, je serai amoureux de Zélos ?**

 _- **Apparemment.**_

\- **Comment là tu deviné ?**

 ** _\- Tu est mon fils Lloyd je te connais plus que tu ne le penses._**

 **\- Et ça ne dégoûte pas, le fait que… que je sois avec un homme?**

 _ **\- Tu sais Lloyd je me moque que tu sois avec un homme ou une femme tous ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux.**_

\- **Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant.**

 _- **Quoi ?**_

\- **J'irai voir Zélos demain.**

Puis Lloyd déposa sa tête sur les jambes de son père,

\- **Papa…**

 _ **\- Hummm ?**_

\- **Merci**

Puis Lloyd s'endormit sur les jambes de son père, qui lui mettait une main dans les cheveux

 _ **\- Soit heureux Lloyd.**_

Et Kratos resta toute la nuit avec son fils.

Le lendemain quand celui ci se réveilla il était toujours sur les jambes de son père

 _- **Tiens bonjour la marmotte.**_

\- **Bonjour papa.**

 _- **Bien dormit ?**_

\- **Oui j'te remercie, mais tu est rester avec moi toute la nuit ?**

 _- **Bien sur, pour tout avouer je crois que j'en avais besoin.**_

- **Je t'ai manquer tant que ça ?**

 _- **Bien sûr qu'est ce que tu crois.**_

Lloyd s'approcha et prena son père dans ses bras bien qu'il soit surpris au début il répondit à cette étreinte

\- **Tu m'as manquer.**

 _- **Toi aussi tu m'as manquer.**_

Après quelques minutes enserrer l'un contre l'autre ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre

 _- **Aller tu as quelque chose à accomplir maintenant.**_

Lloyd lui sourit, déployer ses ailes et se dirigea vers Meltokio, une fois arriver il frappa à la porte et Sébastien lui répondait

 **\- Bonjour Zélos est là?**

\- Bien sur entrer, il est dans sa chambre je vous en prie

Lloyd le remercia poliment et précipita vers la chambre de Zélos, il frappa

\- **Je n'y suis pour personne.**

\- **Même pour moi ?**

\- **Entre Lloyd.**

Il entra

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

\- **Zélos je …**

\- **Viens…**

 **\- Quoi…**

 **\- Viens…**

Lloyd lui obéit et le suivit ils marchèrent vers un endroit entre Luin et Hima. Ils s'arrentèrent tout les deux devant un buisson géant

\- **Zélos où est ce que tu m'emmène ?**

Puis Zélos fit une ouverture dans le buisson et dévoila un jardin secret, il y a avait plein d'arbre fleuris, des rosiers et pleins de pétales par terre

accompagné d'un vent doux.

 **\- Waouhh quand as tu trouver un endroit pareil ?**

\- **En vérité, c'est ton père qui ma dévoilé cette endroit, il ma dit d'emmener la personne que j'aime dans cette endroit comme il a fait.**

 **\- Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?**

\- **A la folie.**

 **\- Je vois c'est pour ça qu'il ta montrer cette endroit il le savait.**

Lloyd s'approcha de Zélos leur visages si proche, il déposa sa main sur le visage du roux

 **\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonne ?**

Zélos déposa à son tour sa main sur la joue du brun

\- **C'est déjà oublier.**

Puis Zélos approcha son visage contre le sien et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, Lloyd répondit à se baiser tous aussi fougueusement que son bien aimé

Kratos cachait dans l'ombre observait les amants. Le baiser se briser que quand le manque d'air ce ressentir, les hommes se regarder dans les yeux puis Zélos poussa Lloyd ce qui le faisait tomber par terre

Zélos se dressa au dessus de lui et lui disa

 **\- Je t'aime Lloyd.**

Lloyd bien que surprit fini par sourire, qui attrapa le visage Zélos et lui réponda

\- **Moi aussi Zélos**

Lloyd et Zélos se regarder dans les yeux avec un regard amoureux, le vent les accompagner fesant voler leur cheveux, puis Lloyd approcha le visage de Zélos

du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siens, il finissait par mettre ses bras autour de la nuque de Zélos, Kratos toujours dans l'ombre souriant

 **- _Bon je crois que le reste ne me regarde plus._** Et il déploya ses ailes et s'en

alla pour la maison de Dirk, il devait discuter avec lui.

Et les deux amants passèrent reste de la journée ensemble. Une fois finis leur moment, ils décidèrent d'aller voir les pères de Lloyd pour leur annoncer bien

que Kratos était déjà au déployèrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent vers chez Dirk, une fois arriver ils attèrissent, puis Lloyd tendit la main un geste que Zélos ne comprit pas tout de suite mais finit par comprendre et prit sa main, ils marcher main dans la main, une fois arriver ils entrèrent ils vus Kratos et Dirk souriant

\- **Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…**

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis déjà au courant.

\- **Hein ? Comment ?**

\- Tu peux rien me cacher.

 **\- Je vois, e** t **ça ne te dégoûte pas ?**

\- L'amour ne se contrôle pas Lloyd si tu es heureux c'est tous se qui comptes.

Lloyd sourit et se tourna vers Kratos

 **\- Papa…**

 _ **\- Humm ?**_

 **\- Merci**

Alors Zélos et Lloyd s'approcha l'un de l'autre et s'embrasser fougueusement devant les deux pères souriant de se bonheur, une fois l'étreinte briser

Kratos souriant, s'approcha de son fils et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

 _- **Je suis fière de toi Lloyd.**_

Lloyd surprit se releva sa tête vers son père

 _ **\- Tu as trouver le bonheur maintenant ?**_

Lloyd lui sourit et se tourna vers Zélos

 **\- Oui**

 _- **Alors tant mieux**_ souria Kratos _, **mais tu sais Lloyd je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelques choses pour les autres fait le pour toi. Tu as compris ?**_

Lloyd sourit

 **\- Oui.**

Kratos perdit son sourire d'un coup

 _- **Lloyd...**_

 **\- Quoi ?**

 _ **\- Tu vas devoir faire un choix.**_

 **\- Lequel ?**

 _ **\- Me concernant.**_

 **\- Uh ?**

 _ **\- Sois je reste sur Derris- Kharlan ou soit je reste ici.**_

 **\- Il est où le mais ?**

 _ **\- Mais si je reste ici je vais devoir retourner sur Derris-Kharlan un mois ou deux sans pouvoir revenir ni communiquer.**_

\- **Je vois,** Lloyd se tourna vers son père adoptif puis vers Zélos qui fit un

mouvement affirmatif de la tête

 **\- Tu restes.**

 _ **\- Tu en est sur ?**_

 **\- Je préfère ne pas te voir pendant un mois ou deux que toute une vie.**

 _ **\- Je comprends.**_

 **\- Et puis je suis pas le seul à trouver le bonheur ici...**

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de Yuan ?**

Kratos était devenu rouge d'un coup

 _ **\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
**_

\- **Menteur, ça fait combien de temps que tu l'aimes maintenant ?**

Kratos soupira

 _ **\- Bon d'accord, comment ma tu percer à jour ?**_

 **\- Tu est mon père après tous.**

 _ **\- Tu m'accepte comme ça ?**_

 **\- Bien sur tu la bien fait pour moi.**

 _ **\- Mais tu sais que je ne sors pas avec Yuan, ça fait d'ailleurs longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.**_

 **\- T'inquiète pour ça, je gère.**

Kratos soupira de nouveau

 _ **\- Bon je crois que je dois y retourner maintenant.**_

 **\- Maintenant ?**

 _ **\- Oui j'ai laisser la brèche ouverte.**_

 **\- Je comprend.**

Kratos se retourna vers Dirk

 _ **\- Mr Dirk je vous remercie de prendre soin de lui.**_

\- Ne t'en fait pas c'est notre fils après tout.

Kratos sourit et s'approcha de Zélos

 _ **\- Élu je te confie mon fils ne me déçois pas sinon je reviens plus vite que prévu.**_

 **\- Compris, beau-papa.**

Kratos sourit et tend la main vers l'Élu celui ci la saisissait et la fesa une poignée de main symbolique, puis Kratos finit par se tourner vers son fils

 _ **\- Lloyd …**_

 **\- Papa…**

 _ **\- Je …**_

Lloyd commença pleurait et sautait au cou de son père qui répondit à cette étreinte

 _ **\- Tu vas me manquer.**_

 **\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.**

 _ **\- Promet moi de prendre soin de toi.**_

 **\- Je te le promet. Je t'aime Papa.**

 _ **\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils.**_

Et Kratos disparût dans une colonne de lumière

 **\- Lloyd ça va ?**

 **-Oui, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.**

 **\- Bien sur toujours à ton service mon amour.**

Lloyd lui expliqua son plan que Zélos approuver

 **\- Nous avons deux mois pour faire ça, c'est faisable ?**

 **\- Bien sur rien n'est trop beau pour toi.**

 **\- Bien, tu t'occupes de la fête et je m'occupe des invités Yuan en particulier.**

 **\- Ça marche.**

LE LENDEMAIN

Zélos se metta d'accord avec Lloyd en se qui concerne la décoration et les

autres trucs

\- **Bien je vais voir les autres**

Lloyd déploya ses ailes et alla voir ses amis en commençant par Colette … qui avait tous accepter l'invitation

Puis il se dirigea vers l'arbre géant de Kharlan puis vu Yuan assit à son pied

 **\- Salut Yuan**

 _ **\- Tiens salut Lloyd ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.**_

 **\- Oui, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander...**

 _ **\- Je t'écoute.**_

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon père?**

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

 **\- Quel sont tes sentiments envers mon père ?**

Yuan était devenu rouge pivoine d'un coup

 _ **\- Pour… Pourquoi demande tu ça ?**_

 **\- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?**

Yuan eut un gémissement de surprise.

 _ **\- N'imp...n'importe quoi...**_

 **\- Menteur.**

Yuan finissa par regarder Lloyd dans les yeux et soupira

 _ **\- Bon d'accord, comment as tu deviné ?**_

 **\- Top secret, mais tu sais mon père revient dans deux mois.**

 **\- Quoi… c'est vrai ?**

 **\- Bien sur là dernière fois que je l'ai vu il ma dit que lui manquer énormément.**

 ** _\- C'est vrai ?_**

 **\- Bien sur.**

Yuan sourit et regarda le ciel bleu

 _ **\- Je vois.**_

 **\- On va organiser une fête pour son retour avec Zélos tu peux venir si tu veux.**

 _ **\- J'y réfléchirais.**_

 **\- Ca marche, j'espère que tu viendra ça fera plaisir à mon père , a plus.**

Et Lloyd déployas ses ailes pour s'envoler en direction du manoir de son bien aimé.

* * *

2 MOIS PLUS TARD

Kratos redescendait sur la Terre près de la maison de Dirk, il frappa mais personne ne répondait, il entrer mais ne vus personnes

 _ **\- Mais où sont ils tous passer ? Peut être que Lloyd est chez l'Élu je vais y aller.**_

Il déployer ses ailes et se diriger vers Meltokio, une fois arriver il frappa au manoir des Wilder et c'est Sébastien le majordome qui répondit

\- Bonjour Mr, puis-je vous aidez ?

 _ **\- Bonjour savez vous si Lloyd est ici ?**_

\- Bien sur entrez.

Il entra mais dans la pièce il fesait noir puis tout à coup la lumière réaparut il entendit tous le monde crier « SURPRISE »

 _ **\- Ll… Lloyd mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 **\- On ta fait une surprise bienvenue parmi nous.**

 _ **\- Merci Lloyd.**_

\- **Viens maintenant j'ai une surprise pour toi.** Dit Lloyd en mettant ses mains couvrant les yeux de son père

 _ **\- Mais Lloyd...**_

 **\- Chutttt suis moi**

Kratos s'exécuta et se laissa guider jusqu'au balcon de la maison

 **\- T'es prêt, regarde ;** continua Lloyd en enleva ses mains des yeux de son père, celui sursautant en voyant la personne devant lui...

 _ **\- Yu… Yuan c'est toi ?**_

 _ **\- Ravie de te revoir Kratos.**_

Kratos et Yuan s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se regarder dans les yeux comme les prunelles de leur vie.

Puis Yuan sauta dans les bras de Kratos bien que surpris il répondit à cette étreinte, les deux hommes pleurait, Yuan ce cachait dans le cou de son ami

 _ **\- Tu ma manquer.**_

 _ **\- Toi aussi tu ma manquer.**_

Kratos se détacha mais resta quand même enlacer dans les bras de Yuan forçant le regarder

 _ **\- Yuan je…**_

Yuan posa sa main sur la joue du mercenaire et essaya sa larmes du revers de la main

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi.**_

Kratos sourit et s'approcha plus du visage du métis jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchèrent un baiser que les deux hommes attendait depuis si longtemps les deux nouveaux amants réponder à cette attentes qu'il attendait ils séparer que quand le manque d'air ce fit voir

 _ **-** **Ne pars plus.**_

 _ **\- Plus jamais**_

Et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau devant les autres amants ( Lloyd et Zélos) qui s'embrassèrent a leur tour. Les 2 couples s'embrasser fougueusement peut de temps après Kratos tenant la main de Yuan approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

 _ **\- Je te remercie.**_

 **\- Je ne fais que te renvoyer l'appareil tu as fait pareil avec moi et Zélos.**

 _ **\- Tu as réaliser mon deuxième voeu comme tu la fait pour le premier.**_

 **\- Quel était le premier ?**

 ** _\- Que mon fils soit en vie et heureux._  
**

 **\- Je vois.**

 _ **\- Merci.**_

Lloyd répondit à cette étreinte

 **\- Allez, allons faire la fête maintenant.**

Les deux couples entrèrent dans le manoir où tout le monde accueillis joyeusement le mercenaire

ARRIVER AU SOIR

La lune était déjà là, tous les invités était partis, Kratos et son fils décidèrent d'aller au balcon et s'asseyait par terre Kratos s'assit rejoins par Lloyd s'assit devant lui se blotissant contre son père

 _- **Les étoiles sont magnifique se soir.**_

 **\- Tu as raison.**

 _- **Je l'ai observer tous les soir depuis Derris-Kharlan mais elles n'ont jamais été aussi brillante que ce soir.**_

 **\- Tu as raison moi aussi je l'ai ai observer elles sont magnifiques, ça me rappelle quand j'ètait petit.**

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

\- **Quand j'étais petit tu me prenais sur tes épaules et ont regarder les étoiles ensemble je me souviens que je voulais toujours que tu m'y amènes avec tes grandes ailes.**

 _ **\- Mais Lloyd je croyais que tu n'avais aucun souvenir de ton enfance.**_

\- **C'est vrai en faite, c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai garder avant que je découvre que tu était mon père ton visage rester flou mais quand j'ai découvert que c'était toi ton visage était réapparut.**

 ** _\- Je vois_ ** Souria Kratos en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous faite vous deux ?**

\- **Tiens , Zélos.**

 _ **\- On regarde les étoiles.**_

 _ **\- Comme quand tu était petit Lloyd.**_

\- **Oui euh… mais comment tu le sait Yuan ?**

 _ **\- Ah au faite Lloyd j'ai oublier de te dire quand tu est né j'ai demander à Yuan d'être ton parrain.**_

\- **C'est vrai ?**

 _ **\- Eh oui.**_

 **\- Et vous avez oser oublier de me dire une chose pareille** dit Lloyd avec un

air boudeur

 _ **\- Ben au moins maintenant tu le sais.**_

Kratos regarder Yuan dans les yeux avec un regard doux

 **\- Et toi Zélos qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas vu quand la fête c'est fini alors je t'ai chercher partout.**

 **\- Haha je t'ai manquer tant que ça ?**

 **\- EH bien sur que tu ma manquer je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'homme que j'aime dans la nature.**

 **\- Je vois**

Ce fût au tour de Lloyd et Zélos de se regarder avec un regard doux

Puis Kratos et Lloyd rapprochèrent tous les deux leur visage de leur bien aimé

et collé leur lèvres contre les leurs

Kratos et Yuan s'embrassèrent dans un baiser fougueux et sincère, tandis que

Lloyd et Zélos s'embrassèrent dans un baiser pur et sincère.

Et les deux couples vivait ensemble leur amour au grand jour.


End file.
